As one of the imaging methods using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (hereinafter, an MRI apparatus), for example, there is a pulse sequence including the application of a continuous readout gradient magnetic field pulse, such as an echo planar imaging (EPI) sequence. The MRI apparatus includes a gradient magnetic field amplifier that amplifies a current to be supplied to a gradient coil. When the pulse sequence is performed, the output voltage of the gradient magnetic field amplifier is likely to be reduced in stages since a large load is applied to the gradient magnetic field amplifier. When the output voltage of the gradient magnetic field amplifier is reduced, it is difficult to maintain a variation in the gradient magnetic field per unit time (hereinafter, referred to as a slew rate (SR)) and thus maintain the waveform of the gradient magnetic field pulse.
Therefore, in the related art, imaging conditions are designed in accordance with the minimum output voltage of the gradient magnetic field amplifier, that is, the minimum slew rate.
However, in the related art, the flexibility of the imaging conditions is reduced. In addition, there is a concern that resolution will not be improved, an echo train spacing (ETS) will be extended, and the number of echoes will be restricted. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the flexibility of the imaging conditions.